Memoirs of Consort Slytherin
by arudhatt
Summary: Harry is betrayed and forced to marry Voldemort. Watch as he sheds his Gryffindor persona and becomes Slytherin Consort to get revenge. Will he be able to find love and family he always wanted? AU from Ootp. Weasleys/Dumbledore bashing. SLASH HP/LV, MPreg
1. Prologue

Today is my wedding day. In a few hours I will become Lord Consort Slytherin. For as soon as I learnt the meaning of a family, I have always wanted a family of my own. Being an orphan and being hated by my living blood relatives, I had not experienced the joys of having a family. But I have always watched other families with envy, wanting same for myself, a partner to love, few children to cherish and protect.

I wanted the love which I have seen between my parents in few pictures I have of them and heard in stories from my godfather. But, I am Boy-Who-Lived and sometimes I wonder if I was born under a cursed star. As my wedding day is exact opposite of what I wanted it to be.

I was betrayed by my friends, my mentor, my teachers and people I counted as my family. I loved them, gave them my all and in return they drugged me bonded me to my parent's murderer, the newly reinstated Lord Voldemort Slytherin.

It all started at the end of my fourth year, when Voldemort returned, the Ministry refused to believe me, Daily Prophet slandered me, Dumbledore refused to take an official stand so whole wizarding world followed Ministry and labelled me as an attention seeking liar.

My only ray of happiness in those glum days was my Godfather, Sirius. He refused whatever Order mission Dumbledore wanted him to go to and stuck close to me. He refused to let me go to the Dursleys, when Dumbledore objected on basis of Blood Wards, Sirius pointed out that Voldemort now has my blood in his veins.

After end of school year, he took me to Black house in London. He hated his childhood home but being fugitive on run, he did not have option of many safe places. That was best summer of my life, I learnt a great deal about my parents and Sirius and Wizarding World.

Also I learnt about prophecy which stated that only I can kill Voldemort. I was terrified, I was 14 going on 15 half trained wizard, a powerful one no doubt, but, nowhere near power level of Voldemort and his about 60 years of experience.

Sirius found a way to negate the prophecy. He blood adopted me, so having a parent who has not defied Voldemort 3 times, prophesy no longer applied to me. Also Potter being a line of Light wizards and Black dark wizards I had now the ability to master both dark and light magic.

Sirius taught me a lot of magic and duelling. We wanted to keep blood adoption secret as Ministry won't hesitate to through me in Azkaban if it came out that I have been in contact with Sirius Black, so I learnt glamours.

Soon, it was time to return to Hogwarts and a year of torment began. Umbridge may very well have been a death eater with the amount of pleasure she took in tormenting me. Whole Hogwarts population took pleasure in calling me names and teachers ignored everything going around them.

It is this behaviour that convinced me that I have done the right thing by negating the prophecy. As these people do not care about me why should I give my life for them? Only thing I was worried about was Ron and Hermione's reaction when truth about prophecy and blood adoption came to light.

Things came to head by end of year. During my History exam I got a vision of Sirius being tortured in Department of Mysteries. I foolishly ran into death eater trap. They wanted the prophecy, but there was no prophecy with my name on it anymore.

Soon, Order arrived and it turned into outright battle between Order and Death Eaters. Sirius was pushed into Veil during a duel with Bellatrix and I rushed after her into Atrium. That is when Voldemort arrived and I ended up duelling him.

After holding him off for about 10 minutes I was getting exhausted and dropped my glamours. Without glamours, I was about 5'11 as compared to my original 5'6, I had hair passing my shoulder blades, my face was a perfect mix of James and Sirius's features, I still had my green eyes but I no longer needed glasses.

I may have shocked Voldemort with my change in appearance for he stopped attacking and stared at me with strange look in his eyes. At same moment Dumbledore and Aurors arrived and Voldemort left, leaving Bellatrix behind.

Dumbledore took me to his office and asked me about my change in my appearance and I told him that it was none of his damn business as I was still angry with him and grieving for Sirius. Then he told me about prophecy and pissed me off. I laughed at him and told him how Sirius and I have negated the prophecy.

In hindsight, I think that was my biggest mistake. The old coot had made plans for his prophetic weapon and without prophecy I was now useless to him. At end of term he packed me off to the Burrow. I spent the days leading up to my birthday in depressed haze.

Voldemort, now that everyone knew about him, started attacking wizarding world in earnest. Truth regarding prophecy has been published in Daily Prophet and people of Wizarding world, being sheep they are, were hiding instead of fighting. Even Aurors and Order were offering no resistance to Voldemort and Death Eaters. Wizards and witches of Britain are useless without 16 yrs old to hide behind.

On my birthday, I was woken up by my two best friends with birthday wishes. At breakfast all Weasleys, Snape, Dumbledore and Moody were waiting for me. I thought nothing of it and enjoyed my breakfast. I woke up at night remembering nothing of my day and a huge headache.

That is when I was informed that as I have refused to do my duty to the Wizarding world one way, they have found another way for me. I was drugged with food at breakfast and forced to sign Betrothal contract with Voldemort.

It was a part of Peace Treaty they have signed with Voldemort. Voldemort demanded Wizarding world, title of Lord Slytherin and me. In return, he will not kill muggleborns and go easy on muggles.

I was informed by my two best friends that if I was not such a coward, they need not have done this and I have brought this upon myself. Ron even went on to comment that only use I have now was to be a whore to my parent's murderer.

I refused to stay at Burrow after that. As I was to be married next day at Hogwarts, Dumbledore took me to Hogwarts. I read the contract that night. It looked like a standard and even a generous contract. I will retain total control over Potter and Black estates and Vaults.

I will have a Slytherin Consort vault with a generous monthly allowance. I can even use Slytherin main vault with my husband's permission. My family will be getting 300,000 galons as bride price. In return, I need to provide a male heir for Slytherin line, If I want heirs for Potter and Black families, I need to produce two more sons as all three families were patriarchal.

I need to remain faithful to my husband as he will be to me. I sat and thought long into the night, I may not be getting a partner I wanted but I was still getting a family and I will get children. Sirius will want me to be happy and I want to live to get revenge on my betrayers. With these thought I fell asleep.

Today morning I was woken up by Dobby, he wanted to bond with me, not Slytherin family but me. It is time for me to shed my Gryffindor persona and think like a Slytherin. Dobby will be great help and I need all the help I can get to accustom to my new life and get my revenge.

So I accept Dobby and begin to plan on how I want to start my life as Consort Slytherin. I can go kicking and screaming or I can accept my fate and start my plan. I much prefer to keep my dignity and need a plan. As Consort to Overlord of Wizarding World, I can have great power at my disposal if I play my cards right.

So for my plan to work I need to seduce my soon to be Lord Husband. This is not going to be easy, I am a 16 yrs old virgin. I have no idea how to seduce someone with as much experience as Voldemort is bound to have. That is another thing, I can't keep calling my husband Voldemort. Voldemort is my parent's murderer, my husband is my husband, not Voldemort. Anyways perhaps bit of Gryffindor boldness with Slytherin cunningness is in order.

With these thoughts in my mind, I penned a note to my soon to be husband.

Lord Slytherin,

I want to meet you once before our bonding and ask few questions. If you will do me the honour of meeting in my rooms in 1 hour, I will be forever grateful.

Yours,

Harry James Potter.

I deliberately signed it as 'Yours' as I know how possessive my soon to be husband can be. I sent the note with Dobby and went to shower to get ready. I just came out of the shower when Old Coot arrived.

"Ah Harry how nice to see you up already, I brought your wedding robes, you will look stunning in Gryffindor colors my Boy." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in usual manner. I was infuriated at the bastard. I called Dobby and asked him to get me robes in Slytherin colors.

"Oh but my boy Slytherin colors will clash horribly with my robes." Dumbledore interrupted. I was now truly pissed at him.

"One I am not your boy, two what my wedding robes have to do with you." I growled.

"Why my boy I am walking you down the aisle." Dumbledore twinkled. I saw red I would have murdered the bastard but I heard knock on my door. I let my soon to be husband in.

"Tom my boy what are you doing here." Dumbledore asked before I can say anything. I saw my soon to be husband seething. I guess Dumbledore have a knack for pissing people off.

"Headmaster, I want to talk to my soon to be husband in private, if you can leave now." My soon to be husband barked. Dumbledore looked at me and I did an excellent job of studying the wall behind me.

"Harry my boy call me when you need me." Dumbledore said and left.

I studied my soon to be husband, I was getting annoyed at calling him that I need a name for him. His face was still snake like with no nose, no lips and red slit eyes. But his body otherwise looked completely human and he even had hair. He was staring at me again with that strange look in his eyes which I have seen at Ministry.

"What should I call you?" I asked. He looked at me with a look of confusion. "I mean I can't call you Voldemort, I will always associate that name with my parent's murderer and not my husband." I elaborated, he looked at me with shock.

"You can call me Marvolo." He responded after few moments.

"Right Marvolo, please have a seat, did you have breakfast yet?" I asked when he responded no, I asked Dobby to bring us some breakfast. After few minutes of eating in silence, I asked, "Marvolo, contract mentions bride price paid to my family, who are you paying bride price to?"

"Weasleys, you consider them family, right?" he asked. I was seething. I do not want those traitors to get anything.

"No, not anymore, can you please pay that money to Remus, he is last of my family left, Also I want Remus to be the one to walk me down the aisle and not Dumbledore." I spat Dumbledore's name with so much venom that Marvolo was shocked.

"Of course, I will arrange it, what happened with Weasleys and Dumbledore." He asked. "They betrayed me." I responded shortly, not willing to elaborate. He left shortly after that after giving me another of those looks.

Dobby brought my new robes soon and then Remus arrived. No one has told him anything, He did not even know that I was at Burrow. He apologised furiously for failing me yet again and promised to stand by me no matter what. I was happy, things were looking up. I have last of my family with me and in just under an hour I will have a husband, I will have a family and a new life as Consort Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you to everyone that supports me by reviewing, favouriting and following this story!

* * *

Remus and I walked through Hogwarts corridors towards the grounds where wedding ceremony was being held. I am wearing heavy robes in green colors with silver embroidery, the green brings out my eyes if I say so myself. Dobby has braided my hair in a side plait with small emeralds studded in.

I look the best I ever have in my life. Then again I need all the help I can get to seduce Marvolo. I have shared my plan with Remus and he has promised to provide me some books that can help. Narcissa Malfoy met us just outside my rooms.

"Mr. Potter, I have been appointed by Lord Slytherin to provide you all information you need regarding ceremonies and I will act as your mentor for first few months of your marriage." She informed me tersely.

I had to control my anger at her words and attitude. What does Marvolo take me for? I am not a child in need of a mentor. I may be only 16, but I stopped being a child a long time ago. But I will control my emotions and won't throw a temper tantrum. It seems I have to earn respect of my husband's subordinates the hard way.

I nodded politely at her and started walking arm in arm with Remus. Mrs Malfoy fell in step with us and started telling me about wedding ceremony.

Whole Hogwarts has been decorated as wizarding world celebrated the end of war. Thank Merlin, only select few people has been invited to the wedding ceremony. Only Marvolo's inner circle and important members of Order has been invited to wedding ceremony.

And I have been informed that a Ball will be held at Ministry to celebrate our wedding tomorrow night. At least I don't have to deal with a media circus today of all days.

As soon as I came into view of Hogwarts gardens, I am left speechless. On any ordinary day, these gardens are beautiful. But today it just looks something out of my dreams. Hogwarts is only place I have ever considered home so I am happy to be getting married here.

All trees look luscious green and all flowers in full bloom. At the entrance of aisle, a gate has been made with different types of lily flowers. I am happy to see reminder of my mother on this day.

Mrs. Malfoy gave us some last minute instructions and moved to one side of aisle. Dumbledore does not look happy to see Remus here. Well I do not give a damn what the bastard thinks anymore. Music starts and Remus and I move forward, Marvolo is wearing heaving silver robes with green trimming.

He is about 6'4 tall, with broad shoulders and very fit body. He would look handsome if not for his face. He is again staring at me with those snake like eyes. I am getting bit unnerved as I cannot place emotions I see in his eyes. His face as usual is a stone mask not showing even a flicker of emotion. But he does not take his eyes off me so I will count all my preparations a success.

Soon we reach altar and Remus hands me off to Marvolo with a kiss on my forehead. I give him a tiny smile and move to face Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. This wedding and Ball at Ministry tomorrow are some of the last events Fudge will perform as a Minister as Lucius Malfoy will be taking over as Minister in few days. Good riddance to bad rubbish I say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…" Fudge started, I tuned out most of his pompous speech that followed lost in my thoughts.

There is no turning back from this path now. I am getting bonded to most cruel person I have ever met. If he ever finds out I am planning something my life will end for sure. I may be Consort Slytherin but I have no power of my own as made clear by Mrs Malfoy's attitude.

Then again I am a survivor, I will find a way to survive in this harsh new life. I am startled out of my thoughts my hearing Fudge stutter Marvolo's name.

"Do you, V-V-Voldemort Marvolo take Harry James to be your bonded husband, to love and honour, to protect and cherish for all eternity?"

"I do."

"Do you, Harry James take V-Voldemort Marvolo to be your bonded husband, to love and honour, to protect and cherish for all eternity?"

"I do."

"Then I bond you for eternity, Pro aeterno vinculo."

As soon as he cast the spell, both Marvolo and I are encased in blinding white light. I close my eyes, it feels like my magical core is getting stretched and invaded at same time. It is not a pleasant feeling and then I feel head splitting pain in my scar. I double over because of pain and Marvolo seems to be in similar position next to me.

It feels like eternity before pain stops and I feel lighter somehow. I can also feel presence of Marvolo in back of my mind and wedding ring on my finger. I touch my scar and open my eyes in shock when I find it gone. What the hell happened just now? I turn to Marvolo to ask him the same and freeze when I get another shock.

Merlin's Beard, the man is handsome; he has regained his human face and what a face it is. Even his eyes have changed color from red to whiskey. It is going to be a lot difficult to seduce him without losing myself in process.

"I present to you Lord and Consort Slytherin." Fudge's voice knocks me out of my shock.

Marvolo take my arm and lead me around to different guests. Death Eaters congratulate Marvolo and barely give me a nod as acknowledgement. Order members and Weasleys look ecstatic and congratulate me profusely.

Hermione and Ginny are ogling Marvolo like he is Merlin's gift to Wizard kind and Ron is looking at me with envy. I want to kill each and every one of them. Marvolo leads me to dining table and seat me to his left.

Mrs Malfoy takes seat on my other side and Lucius Malfoy on other side of Marvolo. Soon all guests are seated and Marvolo starts the feast. Food is good but I barely taste anything.

"I did not think a mudblood like you will know proper etiquette of dining." Mrs. Malfoy said in hushed whisper next to me. I need to find out why she is being so antagonistic towards me.

"For your information Mrs. Malfoy, I am no mudblood; I have two pureblood parents and one muggleborn." I informed her tersely. "And yes my dad taught me all about ways of purebloods."

"That does not make you a pureblood, you still have mudblood in your veins." She is really getting on my nerves now.

"By that standard Mrs. Malfoy, your Lord has more mudblood in his veins than me." She turned ashen at my words. "Anyways, I will rather be a mudblood than a pureblood spoilt brat with no potential like your son."

She looks like she wants to take my head off. And Marvolo has appointed this woman as my mentor, what was he thinking? If Sirius has not taught me everything I need to know I will be hopelessly lost in this sea of pureblood sharks like her.

Soon the feast is over and it is time to depart for my new home. I say my goodbyes to Remus and promise to write to him soon and ignore everyone else. I left the only home I have known behind in an abraxan drawn carriage with only my husband for company. He pretty much ignores me and I am too lost in my thoughts to bother with his behaviour much.

Mrs. Malfoy's attitude towards makes it clear that she has something personal against me. It may because of my issues with her son and husband, but I do not think so. There has to be something more to it, but for life of me I cannot figure out what.

And then there is my husband. He has wanted to kill me since I was just a babe. So why the sudden change, from wanting me dead to marrying me? I am not naive enough to think that he fell in love with me or something equally ridiculous like would not have married me for mere lust either. It cannot be for good publicity as majority of Wizarding Britain has hated me since the news about prophecy came out, fickle sheep that they are.

So what did he want from me? Soon we alighted in front of Riddle Manor. The Manor has been renovated and expanded; it no longer looks like a muggle Manor. Mrs. Malfoy is waiting for us at doors along with a house elf.

"Narcissa show him around." Marvolo orders and leaves without another word. Mrs. Malfoy gives me a disdainful look and strides down the hallway. I am left alone in entrance hall with no clue about where to go. What a welcome home! I think bitterly.

"I is Mimsy, the head house elf, I welcome you to Slytherin Manor, I be showing Master Harry around if he wishes." The house elf says bowing deeply.

I love house elves, I will prefer their company over witches and wizards on any day. I incline my head in agreement and Mimsy starts leading me around in Manor. It is a huge Manor with four floors and lots of rooms. There are lots of bedrooms, two or three potions labs, one huge ballroom, one huge formal dining room and two smaller informal ones.

I have my own parlour where I can entertain my guests. It is decorated in light green colors. My suite contains a huge bedroom, bathroom, living room and a study. All room are decorated in beige, light blue and grey colors. It looks beautiful and peaceful. Mimsy informs me that my suite is connected to Master suite through a door. My luggage is already in my bedroom and I call for Dobby to unpack and follow Mimsy to library.

The library is huge almost as big as Hogwarts library. I need to think about my education. I have not got my OWL results yet, but I am confident that I did well enough. I don't think that Marvolo will let me return to Hogwarts for next year, so I will need to do self study to sit my NEWTs.

Perhaps I can ask Remus to tutor me. I promise myself to start with my studies as soon as possible and follow Mimsy out to gardens. The gardens are beautiful, I can see myself spending a lot of time here in gardens. Gardening was one of the chores I was willing to do at Dursleys, I have always loved plants and flowers.

I sit under an oak tree and ask Mimsy to bring me my lunch there. After lunch, I return to library and pick up a book of basics of potions. I have never put much effort into learning potions as I have hated Snape from day one. But I am no longer willing to let that man hinder my education any further.

I spent a few hours studying, it was getting dark outside when Mrs. Malfoy found me. "Change and come down for dinner in half an hour." She ordered and left.

I need to do something about this woman, I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep my temper. I went to my rooms and changed into one of the robes Sirius had ordered for me. It was in light purple and silver colors, the Black house colors. I called for Mimsy to show me to dining room.

Mrs. Malfoy was already there and she looked even angrier on seeing me in Black house colors. May be she is angry that Black estates went to me and not her son. But Malfoys are rich on their own, they don't need Black money. Soon Marvolo arrived and we ate in silence.

"Narcissa, you are excused for the day, Come tomorrow morning at 9 to take Harry for shopping." Marvolo orders as soon as dinner was over. "Mimsy take him to his rooms and prepare him for my arrival." Marvolo leaves.

Mimsy took me to my bathroom and bathed me with lemongrass scented water and then arranged me on bed naked and left. There is no use in fighting the inevitable and I will be lying if I say I am not scared. In fact I am terrified, only sexual experience I have is one sloppy kiss with Cho. Not much to count on. But I was a passable Gryffindor for five years, I will face whatever is coming with a brave face.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you to everyone that supports me by reviewing, favouriting and following this story!

_Italics _for Parseltongue

* * *

###### LEMON############

I don't have to wait long, soon Marvolo arrives through door connecting my bedroom to his followed by Mimsy and another house elf champagne bottle in an ice bucket and glasses and a small platter of appetizing-looking finger foods. Marvolo stands in the doorway and stares at me.

I do not dare to move. His face is hard to read even with human features, he shows no emotions on his face. His eyes are roaming over my body as if trying to memorise every line and curve. I am getting bit uncomfortable when he started stripping without a word. I am internally panicking now, not knowing what to expect next. His cock is huge it will surely tear me apart.

In my panic, I miss the spell he casts on me as I am suddenly flipped over and my hands are bound to headboard with chains. I won't show my fear on my face, I won't cry. I am repeating saying these lines in my mind like a mantra. Bed by my side dipped as he sat down.

"I have to punish you for all these years of wandering as a shade, you know that right Harry." Marvolo says and trails a finger along my backbones, my ribs, my hips. I shiver.

"You have a beautiful body, it will be a shame to damage it too much." He mutters. Hey, if using my body gets me out of whatever punishment he has cooked up then who am I to complain?

"But you still need to be punished Harry, to give you a taste of what can happen if you go against me ever again and always remember I am being too merciful to you". With this speech what is supposed to be best night of my life starts.

He spanks me on my backside with his hand for a while, till my back from shoulders to my knees is glowing bright red. When he tires of this he starts with what feels like a table tennis bat. Soon my whole back is burning and my silent sobs turn into whimpers and finally screams. Only when I scream loudly and beg him to stop, does he stop. His hands stroke my body.

"Hm no blood, no broken bones, no permanent damage to your body. I hope you have learnt your lesson and I won't need to teach you same again. Oh and I am happy with your high pain tolerance." The hands disappear from my back and pull my legs apart and a pillow is suddenly thrust under my desperately squirming hips.

"Now Harry you must learn to trust me, your punishment is done and over with, what I am going to do now is meant to give you pleasure, but being a virgin, it might hurt you some." Somehow that does not reassure me in the least.

I suppose he kept his promise, his lubricant spell is very effective, his stretching gentle and unhurried. But his huge erection is much too big for me and tears me inside out and I mercifully faint.

I don't know how long I was out but when I awoke, nothing has changed. My back is still burning and my ass still feels like I have been impaled by a centaur. He starts rocking gently in me. I have tears in my eyes, his hand caress my face wiping my tears. But my tears just keep flowing; I never knew human eyes can contain so much water.

I feel like I am crying for all injustices done to me all my life. Finally Marvolo gives up drying my face as a lost cause and starts stroking my flaccid cock.

At first his ministrations have little effect, as activities in my ass are simply too negative to have a positive influence. He kept going though, his gentle rocking turning into firmer deeper riding; he starts hitting a place deep inside me that I didn't even know existed.

It gives off flashes of pure heat and pleasure, and I could not help but react to it. And react I did, with soft moans and whimpers, a raging erection, and then by pushing myself back on his cock.

The pain has not disappeared; it is simply forced into background by fierce pleasure flooding my body whenever his cock hits that spot deep inside of me. The steady rhythm he has kept until now rose to a higher level and he too is no longer silent.

"_Oh Harry you are sooo tight_" he whispers in Parseltongue. "_Marvolo... please ... harder ... faster_" I too respond in broken hisses. After hearing me hiss, he stills for a moment

"_my little serpent, you will be death of me_." He responds in a tender voice and starts pounding in me in the earnest, pulling my cock in wild irregular manner. His loss of control drives me completely wild.

I hiss scream my orgasm; my wild trashing and screaming does him in too, and I never have heard my name hissed with such tender feelings.

######## END LEMON ##########

I yelped when he dropped on my still tender back. He rolls off me immediately and lay panting beside me for a few minutes, before moving his hands around on bed to find his wand. He removes chains from my wrists, heals my now sore wrists, then my back and cleans me up.

Only then he notices blood trickling down my legs and completely panics. A panicking Dark Lord is a very funny sight indeed and I start laughing. He glares at me, when it has little effect he starts sulking. I control my laughter and calls for Dobby.

"Dobby, please bring Madame Pomphery here." Dobby leaves and Marvolo quickly dresses in a night robe and covers me with a sheet. Madame Pomphery arrives in few minutes.

"Well what have you done this time Harry, cannot you stay out of trouble." She immediately scolds me.

"I did not do anything this time Madame Pomphery, it is completely his fault." I say pointing to Marvolo and pout. Marvolo looks startled when Madame Pomphery glares at him.

"Well let's see what is wrong with you." Madame Pomphery removes sheet and starts examining me down there. As she has been tending to me for five years now, I am comfortable in her presence, but Marvolo looks extremely uncomfortable. Madame Pomphery mutters a spell and all pain in my backside disappears.

"It seems you are much too big for Harry." Madame Pomphery addressed Marvolo. "I will give you a sample of a special lubricant mixed with a muscle relaxant, take special care in preparing him, use at least four fingers and even fisting is recommended." Madame Pomphery says all this with a straight face and hands a vile to Marvolo who is blushing horribly. I never thought I will see the Dark Lord blush.

"Madame Pomphery, that vile, while very welcome seems small, and we are newly weds ... " I stutter out blushing fiercely and Marvolo is looking at me as if I had grown a second head. Well I have just sampled the joys of sex, I enjoyed it a lot while being in pain and now I am imagining the pleasure I will receive without any pain. So of course I want to do it again and lots of times; if Marvolo does not get the hint soon, I may just jump him.

Madame Pomphery laughs, "Of course Harry, this is just a sample, I will give you prescription and recipe so you can either order it from apothecary or brew it on your own. And don't hesitate to call me whenever you need me." After getting my promise that yes I will call her whenever I need Madame Pomphery leaves.

Awkward silence fills the room, I stand up and pick up a night robe to wear. "I am feeling bit hungry after all that exercise, are not you?" I ask Marvolo hinting towards the table with food and champagne.

He set the lubricant vile on side table and brought food to the bed. He filled two glasses of champagne and handed me one. We sat on bed facing each other, munching on tasty treats and sipping champagne. I left it up to him to break silence this time.

"So why did you break prophecy." He suddenly asks looking at me intently.

"Because I did not want to fight you." I replied honestly.

"Why?" he looks puzzled.

"Because I did not want to die." I deadpanned.

"So you did not think you can win against me, even with Dumbledore as your mentor." He states looking smug.

"Well let's face it, I am only a half trained child; against a powerful Dark Lord with decades of experience like you, I don't stand a chance. And why should I die for fickle sheep that is wizarding Britain's people who love me one moment and hate me next. And mentor what mentor? Dumbledore never taught me a thing. Sometimes I think he wanted me to die at your hands" I cried getting agitated.

Marvolo looked stunned for a moment. "Well I know for a fact that he wanted you to die by my hand." I stared at him completely stunned.

"Do you remember what happened during bonding ceremony?" I nodded still too stupefied to respond verbally.

"Well you had a piece of my soul in your scar, as long as you were alive, I cannot be killed. So yes, I know now that Dumbledore planned for you to die by my hand."

The Old coot knew, I remember he told me that Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me after Chamber of Secrets fiasco. I was beyond angry now, this was the man I have loved like a grandfather for five years and he has been preparing me like a pig for slaughter.

Now I know why I was left to be abused at Dursleys, it was to make my self-esteem so low that I will willingly walk to my death. If it had not been for Sirius I may have done it too.

Now I think Weasleys has been in on it too, why else they will use muggle entrance to platform 9 ¾, why Ron was always around to distract me from studying.

I need to calm down before I blow this room up, I will get my revenge, but I will wait for it. After all Revenge is a dish best served cold. I close my eyes and take deep breaths until I feel myself calm down again.

"So what happened during bonding ceremony?" I ask Marvolo to distract myself.

"Well I need to explain few things before you understand what happened. When I was sixteen I performed a ritual to tear a portion of my soul and stored it into my diary. It is called Horcrux, as long as one piece of soul exists, the person cannot die.

Over the years I performed rituals few more times. But with each portion of my soul I lost bit of my sanity and humanity. By the time I attacked your family all those years ago, I was completely insane. I think by that time my soul was so unstable that a piece tore apart and latched onto you when my killing curse rebounded.

When you destroyed my diary in your second year, that part of my soul returned to me, along with bit of my sanity. That is how I was able to create a new ritual for my resurrection. After my new body stabilized, I performed another ritual to reabsorb all pieces of my soul.

To my surprise, I was missing a soul piece hence the snake face. I searched out all my horcrux pieces and found one missing from its safe location. I thought it had been destroyed before I lost my body. During bonding my last piece of soul returned to me and I regained my human face."

Oh! I do not know what to say. Tearing your own soul apart, that sounds like height of insanity. No wonder Voldemort was completely insane. It also give me a bit of hope, now that Marvolo is sane, maybe we can both work on our marriage, may be it won't be as much a disaster as I feared before.

Marvolo cleared his throat awkwardly and asked "What do you need from me as a gift for gift of your virginity?"

I stared at him stunned, "What?" I asked him stupidly.

"Well it is a custom for a pureblood lord to give some gift to his consort in return for their gift of virginity." he elaborated.

"Oh" he has given me a perfect opportunity to further some of my plans. I cannot ask for something too controversial or extravagant. I also don't want to look too greedy in his eyes and loose whatever respect he may have for me and I also don't want to be in his debt. So what can I ask, which he can give me easily and it won't incur any debt on my behalf.

"Can I have Remus as my tutor? I want to sit for my NEWTs in two years." I asked him after some minutes of thinking. This will work out perfectly as I will be able to spend time with Remus and I will also be able to continue my studies.

"Of course, you need not ask, it is your education after all. But that does not feel like a fair gift exchange at all." he said looking at me intently.

"That is all I need for now." I replied smiling at him charmingly. This is working out better than expected. Who would have thought that being a Slytherin will turn out to be so much fun.

"Well that is fine then. I will see you in morning." As he went to stand up, I thought what the heck, why not. I pulled him close and kissed him softly on the lips. Just a brush of my mouth against his; his lips are as soft as they look.

I want to kiss him again and again, I refrain for now and whisper a soft Good Night against his lips. He stares at me for a minute before saying Good Night and leaves for his room. My first day as Consort Slytherin, I can certainly learn to live it. With that thought I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you to everyone that supports me by reviewing, favouriting and following this story!

_Italics _for Parseltongue

* * *

Dobby woke me up at 7 today morning. Then I remembered that I have go to shopping with Narcissa bloody Malfoy today. I don't want to get up, but I need robes for Ministry ball. As per custom I need to wear colors of house I was born into. I need to represent both Potter and Black houses, light purple and silver for Black house and red and gold for Potter.

Let's just get it over with and maybe I can ask bloody woman about her attitude towards me. I finish my morning ablutions and call for Mimsy to lead me to the dining room. I have not yet memorised the path from my suite to dining room.

Marvolo is already present in dining room. I kiss him lightly on cheek and wish him a Good Morning. He responds softly and we settle down for breakfast. I need a plan to get close to Marvolo if I am to have any power being his consort. I don't know much about my husband, only whatever Dumbledore and his lackeys used to sprout and I am going to take whatever they said as a grain of salt.

"What are your plans for the day?" I ask him.

"I am meeting with some wizengamot members to review current laws. As soon as Lucius becomes Minister of Magic I am going to repeal a lot of old laws and enact a few new ones." he replied with enthusiasm I have not heard in his voice before.

"Can you, please, give me some examples of changes you are thinking of making." this way maybe I can get a more accurate picture of my husband's character.

"Oh you will be happy with this one, I am repealing old werewolf law that prohibits werewolves from getting jobs in wizarding world. After new law is enacted, they will be able to get jobs as long as they take monthly dose of wolfsbane from Ministry."

"Will you be able to pass that law in wizengamot? I thought a lot of your pureblood minions did not like werewolves."

"They will vote in favour of bill if they know what is good for them."

"In that case, I will be able to hire Remus as my official tutor." I was happy that Remus won't have to leave for muggle world for his employment. Sirius has left a nice amount in his will to Remus but he still wanted a salaried job.

"What are your plans for muggleborns?" I ask dreading the answer. I may not like Hermione anymore but there were a lot of innocent muggleborns out there.

"Are you aware that muggleborns does not have family magics like purebloods?" he asks.

"Yes, I know Potters are famous for battle magics and Blacks for their ability for darkest of magics." this was one of the things that Hermione has not taken kindly to. She was not willing to accept that she can be inferior to purebloods in any way.

"I am planning on taking muggleborn children from their parents on first sign of accidental magic and have them blood adopted by pureblood families."

"I don't think that is a good idea." he made to interrupt, "No listen to my reasons first, please." at his nod I elaborated, "Inbreeding is turning out to be a huge problem for purebloods. We need diversity that muggleborns bring to gene pool. Even before blood adoption I was one of the strongest wizards of my generation and I inherited my family magics as evidenced by my skill in DADA. According to Sirius, I am stronger than my father in raw power curtsey of my mother, as everyone acknowledges her as strongest witch of her generation.

On other hand we have pureblood wizards like Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, belonging to one of the purest wizarding families as they like to boast. But in magical power they are far below muggleborns like Hermione. Now imagine child of say Crabbe with another pureblood witch. That child will definitely be lacking in brains and magical power. On the other hand child of Crabbe with a muggleborn like Hermione will inherit its mother's power and maybe fresh genes will give him some intelligence as well."

"That is only one reason. You cannot rule with fear for a long time without rebellion, so you need to be popular with public. Taking children from their parents will not help with that. Also blood adoption does not remove already existing blood and your pureblood minions will hate to have such a child in their families."

"Do you want to go into politics?" Marvolo asks me his face unreadable.

"No, I won't like the attention that comes with it." he relaxes minutely, interesting.

"So what do you suggest I do with muggleborns?" he asks.

"Well you can open a primary school which they attend let's say from 7 yrs of age. They can learn wizarding customs, etiquette and whatever pureblood children learn before Hogwarts. And you can have their parents spelt silent regarding wizarding world to preserve statue of secrecy." That sound like a reasonable deal to me and one that will earn brownie points with public.

"You will sit with me daily to review new laws." he says and hands me a money pouch, "That is connected to your consort vault." He informs me and leaves.

I get up and do a victory dance, Mimsy gives me a look that says 'You is weird' and usher me out of dining room. That could not have gone better. Now I have perfect opportunity to spend some time with my husband outside of bedroom and I have a voice in the new regime. I just need Remus to further my plans, well I will meet him at Ball.

But first I need to deal with Narcissa Malfoy, a confrontation with her is inevitable. So I can just move it to time and place of my convenience. Today sounds as good a day as any day and with this drama out of the way, maybe I can have a pleasant time shopping. I get ready for the day and ask Mimsy to bring Narcissa to my parlour when she arrives.

"Narcissa, take a seat." I order as soon as she arrives.

"I have not given you permission to use my first name, Mr. Potter." She says rudely but took the seat nonetheless.

"My name is not Mr. Potter any longer Narcissa, surely you have not forgotten my wedding so soon. As consort to your sworn Lord, I have every right to call you by your first name. And you may address me as My Lord." It feels good to have power.

"Who do you think you are, you mudblood? My Lord only needs you as a brood mare as he wants an heir of Black blood. Because of you my sister is rotting in Azkaban, My Lord discarded her as worthless piece of trash. If not my sister then one day my son would have been Consort Slytherin. You and my blood traitor cousin ruined our lives." She shouts standing up.

I draw my wand and paralyze her from neck down before she even registers what is happening. She drops like a stone. Sirius had informed me about his families affinity for darkest of magic, who better to bear a son of Dark Lord than a Black. At least now I have a motive behind Marvolo's asking for me in peace treaty.

"I have always wondered where Draco got his intelligence from, after all Lucius is rather cunning and clever person. I got my answer today." I drawled. "You seem to have forgotten the reputation my father had on battlefield. Having access to Potter family magics from his father and Black family magics from his mother, he became a legend among aurors. I too have access to both family magics. Mess with me and I will destroy your family. Now are you going to behave?"

After getting a nod, I release her and ask her to take a seat again. "Let me make something very clear, I don't give a damn about your sister, had she not been in Azkaban I would have killed her. As for your son, only reason anyone would want to marry him is for Malfoy money and prestige, none of which Marvolo needs. Now this is how it is going to work. You will accompany me whenever Marvolo orders you to, you will try to be as inconspicuous as possible when you are with me. You will be as polite as possible when talking to me and you will leave me alone whenever possible. Is that clear?"

"Yes." she says through gritted teeth.

That will do for now. No doubt I will need to enforce my message a few more times before it sinks in. I look forward to it.

"Now we are going to Mercier Clothiers in Paris to buy me a new wardrobe." Mercier Clothiers is owned by Adrien and Connine Mercier. Sirius's grandmother Melanie Black financed their shop when they opened. Hence, Blacks own 30% of their business. Sirius had always liked Mercier couple. I had sent a note to them with Dobby in morning. "We will be flooing to their shop."

Connine is waiting for us in reception room. "Welcome to our shop, Lord Slytherin. It is an honour to meet you." She greets me.

"It is a pleasure, I hope I have not inconvenienced you." I smile at her charmingly, I need to work on my people skills after all.

"Oh no My Lord, we are always free for you. I have prepared some designs for your robes for tonight's Ball, if you will have a look."

Connine and I go over her designs while Narcissa is sulking in a corner, that suits me just fine. Finally I choose a robe in light purple color with gold embroidery, it fits nicely from my shoulders to my hips and flares from hip down. It is matched with black dress pants. Design is a bit unconventional but it suits me.

One down and hundred more to go, I sigh. I need lots of new clothes befitting my station as Lord Consort Slytherin. By the time we finish, I am exhausted and hungry. I call for Dobby to take my purchases and floo home. It feels weird to call Slytherin Manor home, but it still feels more like home than 4 Privet Drive ever did. I stride to my suite without saying a word to Narcissa. I call Mimsy to ask about Marvolo and am informed that he is still busy so I ask her to bring my lunch to my room. After lunch I lie down for a nap after asking Dobby to bring me some jewellery from Potter and Black vaults.

Dobby wakes me up at 4 in evening. I have to get ready to leave in 2 hrs. Marvolo has sent me a bracelet with Mimsy. It is a Slytherin family heirloom It is an enchanted piece of a snake curling around my wrist, gold scales feel like real snake scales, snake have emeralds for eyes. It is a beautiful piece.

I chose a choker from Potter family jewellery, it is a gold piece with a griffin charm. Details of griffin are exquisite. My robes look beautiful with black dragon hide boots. Dobby styled my hair in two small braids on both sides of my face and rest of my hair in a large braid on base of my neck. He used two small and a large clasp made of unicorn horn to hold my braids. Clasps are legacy pieces from Black vaults and are beautifully detailed.

All in all I look like a typical pureblood Lord in ridiculous expensive robes and jewellery. I practise my stance and posture in front of mirror for few minutes. Now I am ready to face my first public event as Lord Consort Slytherin.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews. I started this story because I have a bit of free time this summer. After reader's response I am looking forward to continuing this story :)

* * *

"Are you ready, Harry?" Marvolo calls from the doorway.

Merlin, the man looks exquisite. He is wearing extravagant robes in green and silver and carries them with an effortless grace that I have not seen much even among purebloods. I had read somewhere that the best aphrodisiac is a willing partner. Let's put it to test. I stride up to him and run my hands warmly over his chest.

"You look ... amazing." I breathe.

"I..thank you, You look quite good yourself." Marvolo looks at me slightly lost making me wonder when the last time someone had complimented him, I put it to the back of my mind to do it more often and flutter my eyelashes dramatically at him.

"What do you want?" Marvolo smiles looking amused.

"Why, a kiss of course." I inform him pouting my lips.

He laughs a little, "You are such a child." he says drawing me into his arms and kisses me soundly on my lips. Soon his tongue is mapping my lips asking for entrance, I hesitantly open my mouth. He is mapping my mouth like he owns it and it feels like he is sucking my soul. Merlin, the man can kiss. He is withdrawing too soon to my liking and I am left breathless.

"Satisfied?" he asks in a smug tone and I simply smile goofily at him. "Let's go, or we will be late." He flicks his wand to straighten both our robes, takes me in his arms again and apparate us to the Ministry in front of huge doors.

The doors are creaking open and I am faced with a huge, beautiful room packed with nearly 500 people I would guess. Marvolo leads me forwards, my feet following the older man's lead nearly automatically as I try to take everything in. The ballroom is nearly as impressive as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, just as impressive in a different way.

The ceiling is high, high above our heads and a deep mahogany wood carved in detail with swirls and waves. Ten huge chandeliers hung down from the ceiling all across the room, the hundreds of candles in them making the diamond, ruby and sapphire hanging jewels glitter and shine, beautiful wall sconces lined the walls, the silver shaped into flame shapes the bright torches flickering brightly.

Soon we are standing on a wooden dais at the end of the hall, a long wooden table has been laid out already, a velvet silver runner going down the middle of the table, silver plates laid out waiting for us. Two chairs sat in the middle of the table, both the same size but bigger than the rest of the chairs at the table and much more innately carved. Snake formed the arms and back of the chair, the very top of the chair having a snake that was eating its tail.

I blink at the almost throne like chair as Marvolo pulls it out for me, it is one of the most comfiest things I had ever sat on. The rest of them take their seats at the table, Marvolo taking the other throne like chair, Lucius taking his right side and Narcissa on my left. Marvolo's inner circle, Dumbledore, Fudge and few higher ranking Ministry officials take seats on head table.

And the rest of the room hold two long tables with benches on either side running the length of the room and as we took their seats at our table everyone in the hall moved to sit down at one of the tables. Death eaters and their families sit at one table and order members and ministry employees on other.

Everyone is dressed beautifully, and all of them are looking up at our table, or more exactly at Marvolo and I, hardly able to look away, so an almost silence fell over the hall pretty quickly. I take note of Draco, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Goyle, Crabbe and a lot of other Slytherin students I recognise by face sitting on the right table closest to us, along with a good large smattering of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. I note that Draco, Pansy and a few others are glaring at me, I ignore them.

On other table Weasley brood is easy to spot. Ron, Ginny and Hermione are also glaring at me. Well, it looks like they have been informed that they won't be getting my bride price after all, I think gleefully. A lot of reporters and photographers are scattered throughout the room. Today is going to be a media circus that I have been dreading. I finally locate Remus sitting with Tonks and give him a beaming smile.

We sit for a few moments waiting for everyone to settle before Marvolo lifts my hand and kiss it soothingly, meeting my eyes and clearly trying to communicate the need to act like a loving couple that public wants. Smiling a little I nod my understanding and only after another kiss to my hand does the Dark Lord stand up and face his people proudly.

"Today I am holding a celebration feast for my people, for we have plenty to celebrate!" Marvolo calls out. He raises his voice only a little but the magic in the hall carries it around the whole space. I have heard that he had a way of speaking, but this is the first time I am truly witnessing it. Marvolo's words seem to resonate in his chest with a power of their own. A loud cheer went through the room at his words and he paused before carrying on.

"We are celebrating the end of decades long war. We are celebrating the dawn of a new era. We are celebrating return of the Slytherin Lordship. Most of all we are celebrating the peace we are guaranteed today. A lot of work needs to be done to fix all problems present in our society. We will start that work tomorrow. But Today we celebrate and Enjoy!" A thunderous applause breaks across the room as Marvolo takes his seat.

The dishes appear in front of us, Marvolo and I open the feast. Soft murmurs break throughout the room as people start talking to their neighbours.

"It will be better for your and your families health if you control your brat Narcissa." I whisper to Narcissa indicating to Draco who is still glaring at me. She nods her acquiesce.

"You sister is married to Lestrange, then how come you hoped she will be Consort Slytherin." That question has been going through my mind since our morning talk.

"My Lord did not want to marry her," she looks like she is sucking on a lemon, "he wanted an heir from her, before end of last war she was pregnant with our Lord's heir, but she lost the child in Azkaban. My Lord was punishing her for her failure to protect his heir. But sooner or later he would have accepted her back if not for you and then he would have made Draco his consort as he rightfully deserves." She looks like she is trying to convince herself.

She is delusional. Sirius had informed me that Blacks were one of the most ambitious families around. Narcissa looks like to be most ambitious of the lot with her head so high up in clouds that she cannot see reality. Or maybe it is slight insanity that comes with inbreeding.

Soon the feast is over and Marvolo is leading me to dance floor to open the ball. At first I am tense, as I am still not a very good dancer. But soon I relax in Marvolo's embrace and follow his lead. With someone else leading the dance, someone as skilled as Marvolo, I am able to dance fairly well. Slowly other couples trickle on dance floor and it becomes a little crowded.

Marvolo leads me off the dance floor and start introducing me around. After hours and hours of introductions, I am, to put it lightly, tired. My face is starting to hurt from all the fake smiling I have done this entire evening but I am forced to maintain the act knowing that, despite the carefree facade the guests put on, they are all watching me with hawk eyes, waiting for a slip they could pounce on.

I sigh inwardly as I am introduced to yet another family who started to rant about how great it is to have Lord Slytherin as overlord of our world. At first I had made an effort to retain all the names and faces of the people that were introduced to me but, after I had passed the hundred limit, I was forced to give up.

Greengrass, Goyle, Torras, Bones, Patil, Pucey, Croy, Smith, Ivanov, Debnoir, Longbottom, Rosier, Gamp, Sawada, Flint, Bulstrode, Brown, Lestrange, Yaxley and many, many other names formed a labyrinth of mixed faces and voices inside my head inside which I am sure I would be forever lost.

With a barely contained sigh I excuse myself from the boring conversation I am having with the head of the Crabbe family, who didn't look any less a troll than his son do, and head towards the balcony for a breath of fresh air. My peaceful solitude is broken by one the people I least wanted to see this evening.

"Harry, my boy, how are you this fine evening?" Dumbledore greets me cheerfully.

"What do you want, Headmaster? And I am not your boy." I respond coldly.

"Now Now my boy, you should not let anger get best of you, after all anger leads down to the dark path." I stare at him incredulously.

"You know my boy I have always done my best for you, why I have given you the perfect opportunity to fulfil your destiny."

"What destiny you are talking about?" I ask him confused.

"Why my boy you were born to end the Dark Lord for good, now you are closer to him than anyone else. You can take care of him easily." Wow the so-called leader of light advocating cold-blooded murder.

"You know Headmaster, I signed the marriage contract, don't you? If I do anything harmful to my husband, my magic will punish me."

"My boy, surely you must know that is a small price to pay for the greater good." He informs me jovially, his eyes twinkling all the way. "Think on it my boy, you will be avenging your parents." He leaves and I am left in doubt about my intelligence, how come I did not see past that facade for five years.

"Are you alright, cub?" Remus asks as he enters balcony.

"I will be okay Moony, Dumbledore just advised me to murder my husband, and whatever punishment my magic doles out will be small price to pay for the greater good." I inform him in a matter of fact tone.

"Bastard!" Remus snarls, he closes his eyes and visibly calms himself, "I will meet you tomorrow to formulate a plan cub, now let's head back inside, Dora wants to meet you." He leads me inside.

"Dora? Something you want to inform me of uncle Moony." I ask him teasingly.

"You know very well that nothing can happen cub, after all I am a werewolf." He responds bitterly.

"Werewolf law is one of the first that is going to be repealed, don't let society's prejudice come in your way. You more than anyone deserve some happiness." I try to convince him.

"I will think about it." But he looks happier already.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Slytherin. You give this humble servant a huge honour to grace me with your presence my Lord." Tonks gives me an exaggerated bow, turning her hair light purple with gold tips to match my robes. I laugh at her antics.

"Come on Tonks, you need not call me my Lord, Harry is fine, after all you are family. And maybe soon I will be able to call you Aunt Nymphadora." I tell her playfully.

Her face turn a fetching shade of red and she scowls at me. "Don't call me Nymphadora, Lord or not, I can still smack you around." She tries to flex her biceps, Remus and I erupt into peals of laughter.

"Well well well, isn't it You-Know-Who's slut. Tell me whore did your master used you well last night." I turn around to face Ron. He looks ready to burst from his anger and jealously, Hermione and Ginny are trying to silence him unsuccessfully. People around us moves away from them, giving them disdainful looks. Ron does not seem to notice. But Hermione and Ginny look around uneasily.

"My family and I had to put up with you for five years and we did not even get anything for our troubles. We were supposed to get money for selling you to You-Know-Who. Did you not please your master whore? Is that why we did not get our money." Ron seems to be on a roll.

"Something you want to say to my Consort, Mr. Weasley." Marvolo strides over to us looking truly pissed off. We have attracted the attention of whole hall by now. Ron rapidly pales, Hermione and Ginny stepp back trying to blend in with crowd.

"Bride price is paid to family Mr. Weasley and my consort considers only Mr. Lupin as family. From your actions here today, it is very clear why he does not count you or your family as such. You are, hereby, expelled from Hogwarts. You will not be allowed to sit for NEWTs until you learn some respect." Marvolo orders coldly.

"That seems a bit harsh Tom." Of course Dumbledore has to interrupt.

"No it is not, Headmaster. I am rather being merciful. I could have called him to an Honour duel to death for his slurs against my Consort." Ron is shaking now and Dumbledore looks dejected.

"You must be tired Harry, Let's go home." Marvolo informs me in soft voice and offers me his arm. Then he turns to Remus, "You are welcome to join us tomorrow morning for breakfast Mr. Lupin." He informs Remus and stride out of the ballroom.

Marvolo takes me in his arms and apparate us to my bedroom. He kisses me deeply and passionately as soon as we arrive in my room. He snogs me for at least five full minutes, I am panting when he releases me. "You are tired Harry, sleep well. Good Night." He kisses me lightly on lips.

I stare after him stupidly for few minutes. Damn who said I can be tired and not have fun. Now I have take care of my problem on my own, I think morosely as I move to my bathroom.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you to everyone that supports me by reviewing, favouriting and following this story!

_Italics _for Parseltongue

* * *

Marvolo and Remus look like they were in middle of some serious discussion when I arrive in dining room for breakfast. I greet Marvolo with a kiss on cheek and Remus with a hug.

"Anything interesting this morning?" I ask them serving myself some food.

"We were just discussing new werewolf law." Marvolo replies.

"What do you think of it, Moony?" I ask Remus.

"It may become legal for werewolves to hold jobs. But it does not mean people will be willing to hire them." Remus replies in matter of fact tone.

"You are right Moony, the wizarding world is much too prejudiced for that." I say solemnly.

"What do you suggest we do then, Mr. Lupin." Marvolo asks Remus.

"You can try offering people subsidies and tax rebates if they hire werewolves. That will motivate some people. And if you don't mind me saying so, you should do something about Greyback and his clique. People are not going to accept us as long as werewolves like Greyback are running free." Remus informs Marvolo boldly. Now that is a Gryffindor, I think fondly.

"Subsidies sound like a good idea, I will think something about Greyback. I will be busy at the Ministry whole day, Harry, I will see you in evening." Marvolo informs me and departs.

"Let's go outside, Moony, I love gardens here." I lead Remus outside to the oak tree that I had found on my first day here and erect some privacy wards around two of us.

"Paranoid much, cub?" he asks half jokingly, half seriously.

"I would not put it past my husband to have listening and spy spells all over the place. Did you bring the books, I need." I ask Remus, he hands me a set of ten books and a box.

"That is a gift from Weasley Twins." He informs me.

"Twins?" I ask him opening the box, it contains joke items like instant darkness powder, trick candies, love potions etc. Under all that they seem to have hidden a large collection of sex toys. I feel my face heat up when I look at handcuffs, chains, collars, beads etc. I quickly cover the box and look at Remus puzzled. I had thought that all Weasleys were in on plan against me. Twins and Charlie had not been at the Burrow actually. They were busy with the preparations for opening of their joke shop and Charlie had remained in Romania. But I had thought they will be involved too.

"Yes. You tell me what has been going on in last two days cub and I will then tell you what I have found out." Remus says. In next hour, I inform him of events of last two days since I arrived at Slytherin Manor, the tentative plans I have made and my progress so far.

"Wow cub, you sure got your deviousness from Lily, had she not been a muggleborn, she would have been in Slytherin. So Voldemort wants an heir of Black blood, what do think of that?" He looks at me with a frown on his face.

"I maybe able to use that information to my advantage, what have you learnt?"

"From what I have found out, Dumbledore is the one who came up with the idea of the peace treaty, the Minister was not much harder to convince. They freed Lucius Malfoy as a gesture of goodwill and sent him to Voldemort with the proposal. After hardly any negotiations, they accepted Voldemort's terms. Dumbledore took upon himself to ensure that you signed the contract. That you would be forced to do so one way or another was a given and understood by all.

In an order meeting which included Weasleys, except for the twins and Charlie, Granger, Mad-eye and Snape, everyone was ordered by Dumbledore to find a way to make you sign the contract within two weeks as the Ministry had already set the date for the wedding.

Bill was the one, having access to Gringotts, who found the potions which will not interfere with magic of the contract if you were under their effect. Snape was the one who brewed the potions. Hermione was the one who came up with the idea of putting the potions in your food and to leave you as little time as possible before the wedding to think things through.

The twins did not anything as they were deemed not trustworthy by their mother and Charlie is simply not interested in anything but his dragons. Also the twins consider you their brother and are ready to help you in anyway, even against their family." Remus finished with a small smile.

"How did you get all this information?" I ask him dumbfounded.

"I may have nicked some veritaserum from Snape's stores and Dora is rather good at memory charms." He looks abashed.

"You and Auntie Nymphadora make a good team, Moony. Did you ask her out?" I tease him.

"I will and I will also tell her about you calling her 'Nymphadora'." He laughs.

"Don't please and remind me to send her a nice 'Thank You' gift. I need to meet the twins too." I give him a smile and continue seriously, "I need the list of potions they used on me; I may need it near future. This whole mess looks like Dumbledore's plan all along. From his initiation of the peace treaty and his words last night, he is counting on my need to avenge my parents, my hatred of Voldemort and my need for freedom, to kill my husband and make whatever sacrifice necessary."

"Dumbledore has plans and back-up plans cub. He will try something else once he realises that you are not complying with his wishes." Remus informs me gravely.

"Yes, we need to take him down fast. But the wizarding world love the bastard, we have to do something about that first. He cannot die a martyr's death." I am determined that he will not be worshipped even in death.

"His family used to live in Godric's Hollow, there are bound to be some skeletons buried in his closet. Leave it me, I will find out every dirty little secret the bastard has buried." He looks determined; who am I to oppose after his report on whole contract fiasco.

"You do that. In meantime I will work on taking down his lieutenants." I call for Mimsy to bring us a picnic basket, "Moody and Snape, Dumbledore may call on Weasleys whenever he needs; but he relies heavily on Snape and Moody; Moody, for advice and Snape, to do his dirty work." I elaborated.

"Whose side is Snivellus on? Sirius was convinced he was a death eater and Dumbledore trusts him implicitly." Remus looks confused.

"Oh Snape is the ultimate Slytherin, Moony. He has made himself indispensable to both his masters. His loyalty is to only himself. I have something special planned for our dear potions master, leave him to me. As for Moody, if the twins are up to it, they will have the task to arrange a permanent bed for him in St. Mungo's mental ward." I inform him with evil little smile.

"You are scary cub, did you know that?" Remus mock shudder and I laugh.

"Do you know, Moony that a pureblood Lord is honour bound to avenge all hurts done to his Consort, even past ones." I ask him gleefully.

"Where are you going with this cub?" Remus looks confused again.

"Don't you think the Dursleys will love a visit from Lord Voldemort?" I inform him cackling evilly in my head.

"But you said, you did not want to be indebted to your husband."

"Oh! There is a thing called subtlety dear Moony, I have a plan to fix my public image and get revenge on Dursleys, all with one plan." So I informed him of my plan.

"You are a genius cub, you have motivated me to give my best, so I am off to Godric's Hollow. I will see you tomorrow for your tutoring. Take care cub." Remus kisses me on my forehead.

"You too Uncle Moony. And give my love to Auntie Dora." I escort him to floo in the reception hall and head for library.

* * *

I call for Kreecher to bring me Polaris Black's potions journal and clean up the potions lab in Black house. Polaris Black was a world renowned potions master few generations back. He published a lot of newly created potions, but his more dangerous recipes he kept in family. I am planning to use one of these recipes to trap Dumbledore's pet death eater. It will be my ultimate revenge against him, for taunts I had suffered in potions class, to destroy him with a potion.

Marvolo arrived in time for dinner. He had a busy day; Lucius Malfoy was sworn in as the new Minister of Magic. The Wizengamot is going to be reviewing all laws for next two weeks and then the changes will begin. Marvolo seems very enthusiastic to begin changes; I think he is enjoying being the Overlord of the wizarding world a bit too much.

After finishing my night ablutions, I wear a thin night robe and go to Marvolo's bedroom. His bedroom is a very large room. Green marble everywhere, ebony wood, silver drapings, silver-grey sheets on the bed; Slytherin Lord indeed. Marvolo seems to be in bathroom. After yesterday, I am not willing to wait another night for him to come to me. I hang my robe on a post by his bed and arrange myself on his bed naked.

Marvolo comes out of bathroom in his night robes and stares at me incredulously, frozen on his spot. So much for Slytherin subtlety, let's take the Gryffindor route then. I stretch my arms and legs wide open, "_I am feeling a bit neglected here_." I hiss at him. He got the hint alright. Seconds later his robes are lying on floor and he is on top of me.

##############LEMON#########

I bury my hands in his lovely hair, pull him down and kiss him; hard with lots of tongue sliding over his lips. He opens his mouth in surprise, giving my tongue a nice opportunity to enter his mouth and play around. He appreciates it, moans in my mouth, draping his long body over mine, and covers me completely. I wriggle under him, rubbing my erection against his, drawing new moans from him.

Suddenly I realise something, he needs me badly. The past two years, and Merlin knows how long before the time he was discorporated, he looked like a snake, nobody had looked at him with desire, touched him voluntarily, showed desire for him. I can only imagine what this meant to him, a young, innocent partner, his former mortal enemy to boot, reaching out for him, wanting him, desiring him. He shudders as my other hand starts exploring his body. I can use this power, in and out of bedroom.

I will think more on that later, for now I want him to prepare me as Poppy had ordered. I break the kiss and plead softly for more, spreading my legs even wider and bucking my hips, letting no doubt arise of what exactly I want more of. My enthusiasm seems to please him and desire in his eyes rise to a new level.

A well lubricated finger slips inside me. I cannot deny his experience. He plays my body like an expert musician playing his instrument. I love it, wanted more, and more I soon got. A second finger, and a third one soon join the first. I feel so open, so full; I cannot imagine it could get any better. Until number four joins its brothers, and they start a bunched attack at my prostate. I am overcome with so many sensations in my body, the clever fingers hitting my sensitive spot time and again, the knuckles of his bunched fingers gently pushing against my relaxing muscle, I melt into a puddle of tears and cum as my orgasm hit me.

I watch him apply lubricant generously over his erection and soon he is positioned between my wide open legs. He pushes inside slowly carefully as if he is afraid to hurt me. He starts pushing inside me gently. I need and want more than that.

"_Marvolo ... please I am not going to break_." I inform him.

"_Patience, my lttle serpent_." He continues with same pace, until I am literally begging him to move faster. He suddenly stops and moves back until he nearly withdraws and re-enter completely, then continues same movements on a faster pace. By this time, my happy spot is getting all the stimulation it can desire, and I am moaning incoherently and babbling utter nonsense. He is making same noises above me.

Soon I am reaching the peak again, this time we both come together.

#######END LEMON##########

We lay panting side by side for few minutes. When I get my breath under control, I try to get up to move to my room. Marvolo stops me by wrapping his arms around my waist and orders me to stay. He is soon asleep; I am feeling a bit uncomfortable lying in his arms. I am not accustomed to another body beside me while sleeping. But I am not going to deny him this; after all I need him to be thoroughly attached to me. Slowly, I join him in Morpheus's realm.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you to everyone that supports me by reviewing, favouriting and following this story!

* * *

When I wake up, Marvolo is already gone. Thank Merlin, it would have been too awkward to wake up by his side. I wonder just how early he wakes up. When I arrive in dining room, Marvolo is already sitting in his chair with a copy of the Daily Prophet open in front of him. I greet him with a kiss on the cheek as it is quickly becoming a habit and serve myself.

"You may want to read front page article, it is quite amusing." He passes me the paper and serves himself some food.

Yesterday's article on the Ministry Ball was a tasteful piece by some new reporter. Today Rita has gotten the spot light it seems. Even the news of Lucius's appointment as the Minister of Magic has been pushed to the second page. Upper half of front page has two pictures, one of Marvolo kissing my hand and other of us dancing. '**Forbidden Love or Marriage of Convenience'**, the title proclaims in bold letters.

Rita reports all our interactions during the ball and how we don't behave like a couple forced to marry. She further speculates that we may have been lovers for a long time. She gives my unknown location the summer before my fifth year and my frequent absences from public eye in fifth year to support her theories. Apparently I broke the prophecy because I did not want to harm my lover. And Lord Slytherin gave up the war because he wanted me more than he wanted victory. She, then, goes on to entreat the wizarding world to support our true love as we have both given up a lot to be with each other.

I cannot decide whether to be amused or angry. Then I decide to be amused as she is fixing my public image for me. I look up to see Marvolo staring at me waiting for my reaction.

"She has quite an imagination. But I don't think many people will believe this rubbish." I tell him nonchalantly.

"On the contrary, majority of population will believe it as it certainly sounds better than that their Ministry surrendered because they were losing spectacularly. It helps to increase our popularity as well." I nod my understanding that I will be acting the loving consort when in public.

On second page there is a small article on Ron Weasley's behaviour and how Weasleys had just been using me for my money.

"Can I visit Weasley twins today; I don't want them to get caught up in public backlash against the Weasleys." I ask Marvolo.

"I thought you were estranged from the Weasleys." He asks for clarification.

"From rest of the family, yes; But the twins are like my older brothers, I am also the financial backer in their joke shop, which I had not the chance to visit yet."

"You can I go, but I want you to take a pair of guards with you. There are a lot of people out there who would like to harm my consort." He says reluctantly.

"Of course." I agree immediately. I will just need to distract the guards when I want to talk to the twins privately.

"Then Rudolphus and Rabastan will be here to escort you in an hour. The Malfoys are throwing a dinner party to celebrate Lucius's accession to the Minister. Be ready by six in evening." He stands up and looms over me.

He retrieves a box from his robes, hands it to me. "Wear that and I want to see you in the Slytherin colors."

"As My Lord commands." I smile at him coyly.

He gives a grunt and bends over to snog the life out of me. I respond eagerly, trying to get as close to him as possible in my sitting position and sigh in frustration when I am not able to get much contact with his body. He gives a breathless laugh.

"Who will believe, you were a virgin just few days ago, you little minx. Just wait till tonight, my little serpent." He whispers huskily in my ear, bites my ear lobe and leaves. Damn, I need to learn how to control my body better. I cannot fall for him before he falls for me. I won't make myself vulnerable to him. I move to my bedroom and pick up one of the books Remus had brought me yesterday.

* * *

Mimsy informs me that Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange have arrived. I sigh; it is my lot in life now to be surrounded by murderers. The Lestrange brothers seem to have recovered very well from their Azkaban vacation. They both stand up and bow before me when I enter the parlour just off the reception hall.

"Good Morning My Lord! Congratulations on your bonding. I am Rudolphus and this is my brother Rabastan. Lord Slytherin has appointed us as your guards for foreseeable future. Please, call on us whenever you leave the Slytherin Manor." Rudolphus greeted me.

Thank Merlin I am not dealing with another Narcissa Malfoy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. If you don't mind me asking, Rudolphus, are you not affected by your marriage bond, with your wife being in Azkaban?" I ask him curiously, leading them to the floo. I can sort of feel Marvolo's emotions at back of my mind when he is feeling something keenly. The bond is also supposed to alert me if he is ever endangered.

"Oh no My Lord, our bond dissolved when she failed to provide me with an heir within ten year time frame as mentioned in our betrothal contract. I am waiting for political turmoil to rest before divorcing her. As Lord Lestrange I need to provide an heir for my line, so I am looking for a bride." He seems amiable enough and Rabastan is the silent type.

"Have someone in mind already?" I ask for the sake of conversation.

"No My Lord, The Ministry confiscated a lot of our fortune at the end of last war. So not many pureblood witches want to marry into our family. But I don't care much about the blood status; I just want someone who can provide me with a strong heir." Interesting; I have beginnings of a new plan in my mind as I floo to the Leaky Cauldron after Rabastan.

Rudolphus soon joins us. People in the Cauldron have recognised me by now. A few people look like they want to come and greet me. Twin glares from the Lestrange brothers and no one bothers me as we make way from the inn to the Diagon Ally.

The twins shop seems to brighten the whole Diagon alley. One display case is filled with different prank items, but it is the other which catches and holds attention of every passerby. The twins have somehow managed to contain fireworks in a huge display case. It displays an ever going show of colorful fireworks. A lot of children are attached to that display window.

"That is Harry Potter." A small girl cried as we entered the shop. A hush fell over the shop and the Lestrange bothers flanked me.

"Harry, let's move to our apartment, Verity look after the shop." Fred leads to the back of the shop and up the stairs. As soon as the door shuts behind us, I am engulfed in two pair arms.

"We missed you – "

" - Dear Brother – "

" - how are you?"

They sound uncharacteristically serious for the twins.

"I am good as you can see." I say to reassure them.

"Well then – "

" – dear brother – "

" – why did you – "

" - not tell us – "

" – that you were – "

" – meeting your beau – "

" – last year, we could – "

" – have helped you – "

" – escape from your – "

" – adoring fans." They finish with a flourish.

I laugh, they will never change, I think fondly. I introduce them to the Lestrange brothers. We sit awkwardly with tea cups as I did not want to talk to the twins in front of my guards.

"You can cast privacy wards around yourself, my Lord. We will just play chess." He motions towards the chess set on a nearby table and moves there with Rabastan.

I thank him gratefully and erect a privacy bubble around us.

"We are sorry, Harry. We did not know anything about the order's plans or we would have informed you." Fred began immediately.

"I know, Remus informed me. And I am sorry for my lack of trust in you guys." I should have had more trust in them. They have always been there for me.

"We understand, Harry. After all it is our family that betrayed you. Remus informed us a little about your plans. We want an in on any plan you may need us for." George says this time.

"Do you know, that Bill is dating Fleur Delacour."

"And from what we have observed, "

"it is serious too, and Fleur loves you,"

"after your heroic rescue of her sister."

"Now imagine how disappointed she will be"

"to learn that her boyfriend did "

"something so despicable to you." They finish with identical smirks.

"That information is quite useful. Thanks guys. But I need your full prankster abilities for a plan of mine. I want Moody in permanent resident mental ward of St. Mungo's. I want him so paranoid that he would have a breakdown in some public place. That way Dumbledore won't be able to pull some strings to get him out."

"That sound like our kind of plan Harry. And we have a lot of products that need test subjects. Timing his breakdown will be the tricky part. But we will think of something." They seem excited.

"Be careful guys, I don't want anything to be tracked back to you." Being caught can have serious consequences. This was not some school yard prank.

"Don't worry Harry, We will be careful."

"Can we have Dobby for help? He can deliver our products undetected."

I call for Dobby and tell him of the twin's proposal. He is vibrating with excitement and seems ready to work. I spend some time just catching up with the twins before returning to the Manor.

* * *

I am ready for the dinner party at the Malfoys. I have chosen a flimsy green robe with heavy silver under robes and grey pants. The box Marvolo gave me in the morning contains a heavy platinum chain with a brilliant square solitaire emerald pendant. It is a simple yet elegant piece and color matches my robes perfectly. Soon Marvolo arrives and hands me a box of the Honeyduke's chocolates.

I tear eagerly into the box and munch on one. I moan a little when honey filled inside hits my tongue. Marvolo clears his throat and I look at him annoyed. Why is he interrupting my chocolate time?

"Do I not get any chocolate?" he asks.

I choose a piece and hand it over to him reluctantly, holding the box close possessively. He refuses to accept the piece.

"I don't like my chocolate like that." He pulls me close and kisses me, tasting chocolate in my mouth with his tongue.

"If I can eat chocolate like this, then you can have a box daily." He says looking down at me with lust filled eyes.

I put a mock frown on my face, "You drive a hard bargain sir, but if it gets me my chocolates then you have got yourself a deal." I inform him with a serious face.

He laughs, "Come one Minx, we have to go. We are already late."

The dinner is a boring affair. Everyone wants to talk politics, but no one wants to contradict Marvolo in anyway. Rudolphus entertains me with the talk of quidditch for some time. I notice that a lot of death eaters seem much more polite to me than the ball yesterday. What changed in a single day, surely they don't believe Rita's article. But from Lady Parkinson's fawning over me it seems that they do, Morons.

After dinner everyone moves around the ballroom talking in small groups. Marvolo keeps his arm around my waist as he moves from one group to another. While Marvolo is talking to dowager Lady Longbottom about some Wizengamot issue, Neville approaches me nervously.

"Hi Harry, how are you?"

"I am fine Neville. You?

"I am good, are you returning to Hogwarts this year?" He asks in a near whisper.

"No Neville, Remus is home schooling me though, so I will be sitting for NEWTs at the Ministry." I inform him.

"You are lucky, Remus is a good teacher. Have you seen Malfoy?" he points towards Draco who seems to be holding court with his Slytherin buddies. All of them seem to be hanging onto his every word.

"He is going to even more insufferable this year. I pity the Hogwarts students who will have to put up with him. Without me there, the task of deflating his head falls to you, Neville." I give him an encouraging smile. Neville has come a long way from timid, shy boy I met in my first year.

"I will try my best Harry." He promises. Soon Susan Bones joins us as her aunt joins Marvolo and Lady Longbottom. We spend some time discussing DA and just catching up. Then Marvolo and I move onto next pair of sycophants who want to suck up to Marvolo.

I am tired and annoyed by the time we return home. Marvolo immediately pulls me into his arms and kisses me when I move into his bedroom in my night robes. Hmm We can still finish the day on a pleasant note.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you to everyone that supports me by reviewing, favouriting and following this story!

* * *

Over the next week, I have settled into a routine. I spend my nights in Marvolo's bed, by the time I wake up, Marvolo is always gone. We always have breakfast together often discussing news in the Daily Prophet. Then he departs for the Ministry and I adjourn to the library to wait for Remus.

Remus has already drawn up a schedule for my studies. I spend few hours till lunch studying whatever is on the schedule that day. Remus has not found much on Dumbledore till now. He has met Bathilda Bagshot who knew the Dumbledores quite well. But the woman is not willing to give up any information. We cannot simply take information and obliviate the woman as we need proof for that information to be of any use.

After lunch, I adjourn to my bedroom for a nap. After locking my bedroom, I call for Kreecher to take me to the Black house. I spend some time tending to special potion I am brewing for Snape. Just one more week and my potion will be ready to use.

The twins have already started with small pranks for Moody with Dobby's help. They have replaced Moody's foe glass with one of their own which always shows Dumbledore or Moddy's own piece. They have developed small patches which can blend in any surface and send stinging hexes at any heat source in vicinity. Dobby has applied a lot of those patches to all walls in Moddy's house. Dobby has also taken it upon himself to make life miserable for Moody by doing small things like hiding his wands or hip flask.

I return home as soon as I am able. I don't want Marvolo to be suspicious after all. After that I spend some time in the gardens, sometimes alone and sometimes the Lestrange brothers join me. I have found Rudolphus to be a likable person who loves to talk a lot. Rabastan on the other hand hardly says a word or two. They keep me entertained until Marvolo returns.

Marvolo has kept his promise to get me a chocolate box daily. We spend some time together in my living room, with me eating chocolates and Marvolo snogging me every few minutes. Marvolo has also taken upon himself to keep me informed about goings on of the Wizengamot. He often rants and raves about the stupidity of some laws which have not been changed for centuries, or some new ones passed in last century or so.

He complains about Dumbledore daily. Dumbledore may not have majority support in the Wizengamot anymore but that does not stop him from interfering with each and everything Marvolo tries to do. With Dumbledore being the Chief Warlock he still has a lot of power.

"Then why don't you remove him?" I ask Marvolo, fed up with his daily rants about Dumbledore.

"You only advised me about needing to maintain a public image. If I remove Dumbledore without a reason people won't accept it." He snapped, "I am sorry I am just frustrated, I have never worked within limitations before." He says apologetically.

I can certainly sympathise as he can no longer cast cruciatus at anybody who irritates him in the Wizengamot. "What if you have a valid reason to remove Dumbledore from his position?"

"And what that reason might be?" he asks curiously.

"For a long time now, Dumbledore has been ignoring his duties as the Headmaster of Hogwarts in favour of his more political duties. Ask the Board of Governors for a report on workings of Hogwarts in last few decades. It will clearly confirm poor performance of Dumbledore as the headmaster."

"Then you can ask in public interest for Dumbledore to choose his position as the headmaster or his political positions. Also for future, pass a bill that no Hogwarts headmaster should be able to hold a political position." Dumbledore should never have had that much power at his disposal. The power has definitely gone to his head.

"How can we be sure that he will choose his position as the headmaster of Hogwarts rather than his political positions?" Marvolo asks. A valid concern, if you don't know Dumbledore well.

"Hogwarts is the position of ultimate power Marvolo. Every witch and Wizard who will be influential in the future passes through its halls. Dumbledore picks his followers at young age and grooms them to follow his ideology. Just notice in the Ministry most of his followers were his favourite students in Hogwarts. And most of them will be Gryffindors. He encourages Slytherin vs Gryffindor rivalry subtlety which is carried forward outside of Hogwarts and into the Wizengamot, giving him more votes and power there. Trust me Dumbledore will never give up his position as the Headmaster of Hogwarts for anything."

Marvolo stares at me dumbfounded, "Then we need him out of Hogwarts." He declares.

"One thing at a time Marvolo, let's get him out of the Ministry first." I say.

"You have a plan." He looks at me shrewdly.

Damn, I slipped up. I had wanted him to view me as a clueless Gryffindor for a while yet. "Not yet, but I may have something soon."

"Then you have the task of getting him out of Hogwarts and you can have anything you want in return." He looks at me with a new look of respect.

Maybe my slip up won't be so bad, "I may have something in mind, and I will let you know in a few days."

* * *

Remus scolds me when I tell him about my slip up. "You need to be careful cub, he is the Dark Lord, and he won't take lightly to being manipulated."

"I promise Moony, and it is not like I want to hurt him or something. Have you gotten anything from Bathilda Bagshot?" I change subject when looks ready to object.

"Not yet, cub." He responds disappointed. "I want to tell her about what he did to you then I may be able to sway her over."

"You do that Moony and no hurries we have time yet. Now I need your help with the bill I wanted to draft." Remus and I worked on the bill for few days, finishing it just a day before the Wizengamot is scheduled to start changes.

I present the bill to Marvolo that evening. "This is what I want, if this bill is passed tomorrow in the Wizengamot, I will do everything in my power to get Dumbledore out of the Hogwarts."

The bill is a proposal to open an orphanage; 'The Lily Potter Orphanage' in honour of my mother. I have a Potter house with large grounds on outskirts of Hogsmead, which I can have expanded and remodelled within two weeks to the orphanage's needs. But I need the Wizengamot's approval to open the orphanage and the Ministry's corporation to locate and move all war orphans to the orphanage. I am setting up a vault for the orphanage with 500,000 galleons from the Potter Estates as starting fund and 10,000 galleons per month. But it will be impractical to take all expenses of the orphanage upon myself, so I want to set up a donation fund in which people can donate anything from money to clothes, toys and food whatever they can afford to donate to the orphanage. I need the Wizengamot's approval to set up the same.

Marvolo goes over the papers slowly, puts them down and looks at me intently, "An Orphanage, why?"

I was expecting that question, counting on it really, "I don't want any orphan to have a life like I had lived with my muggle relatives." I say shortly, the bait is set.

"Explain." He hisses; hook, line and sinker, I think smugly.

"I lived with my mother's sister after my parent's death. The Dursleys hate anything abnormal, and I being magical, am the epitome of abnormal for them. They hated my very existence and made sure that I knew that from a very young age. I was not physically beaten, Thank Merlin for small mercies, but I was often starved and given a long list of chores daily; and emotional abuse was extreme. I did not even know my name till first day of the primary school, as my relatives always called me freak or boy. My cousin picked up on his parent's hatred for me and bullied me every chance he got. I did not have a single friend till Ron Weasley that is why I was so blind to his faults. I won't wish my life even on my worst enemy."

Marvolo is seething by this point, "You will get your bill passed tomorrow." He informs me, "Do you want to present this bill yourself?"

Now I am surprised, he has been using both my seats in the Wizengamot for two weeks now without even asking me for permission. Not that he does not have any right to use my seats, but it still would have been nice if he had asked.

"No I want to stay far away from politics." I inform him and change the subject.

That night he makes love to me with a tenderness I had not known before. He treats me like a precious glass artefact which will shatter with slightest force. I have no doubt that the Dursleys's days are numbered now. I mentally congratulate myself on my first successful revenge.

* * *

Next day, I am finished with my special potion for Snape at last. Polaris Black called this potion 'the Black Love'. It is a love potion, but unlike any love potions I have heard before. For one, the potion can be absorbed through skin, so it is easier to administer. It is colorless and odourless, it solidifies into an undetectable layer when applied to any surface; making it harder to detect, but it can still be detected with some spells. After twenty fours of administering the potion, it evaporates without leaving any trace behind. Also the victim develops obsession with the brewer slowly over the course of a few weeks, so no one will ever suspect a love potion at work. After a month or so, it will become physically painful for the victim to stay away from the brewer and he will subconsciously seek out the brewer to get rid of the pain. There is no known antidote for the potion.

I need a way to administer this potion to Snape without detection. Snape is a paranoid bastard like Moody and often checks everything for hidden spells and potions. That leaves only one thing that he can never check, his wand. I call for Dobby and instruct him to coat Snape's wand in the potion when he is asleep tonight. Now I will just sit back and wait for Snape to come crawling to me.

* * *

Marvolo looks extremely pleased with himself when he returned home that evening, with my usual chocolate box in one hand and some papers in the other. He kisses me eagerly in greeting.

"You look especially smug today, something happened in the Wizengamot?" I ask him with a smile.

"No not the Wizengamot, well I got your bill passed," he says handing me the papers, "But I got the preliminary report from the Hogwarts Board of Governors. It certainly does not look good for Dumbledore. I will get final report in three weeks and then we can get Dumbledore out of the Wizengamot." He says smugly. "Get ready and let's go out, we need to celebrate." I have never seen him this excited.

"Just give me half an hour." I tell him with a smile.

I choose a simple robe in royal blue color with a simple gold chain around my neck. I tie my hair in a simple ponytail at base of my neck and quickly move to the reception hall to meet Marvolo.

"We are going to Rome, Just say 'La Pergola, Rome'." He informs me handing me some floo powder. I floo to what appears to be a reception hall after him. The matron quickly leads us to our table on the terrace. The restaurant is very elegant with trompe l'oeil ceilings and classic wooden paneling. The tables are perfectly set with Flanders linen, exquisite silver ware and fine porcelain crockery giving it a very refined and fine dining atmosphere.

But it is the view that takes my breath away. Beyond the panoramic windows the Eternal City is spread beneath us; the Dome of St Peter's seems close enough to touch.

"It is beautiful." I breathe.

"I will certainly reward Lucius for the view alone, he made reservations." He clarifies when I look at him quizzically, "The restaurant boasts a large collection of wine, it seems and Lucius is a wine lover. So what do you want to have?"

"I have never been outside of Britain or to some international cuisine restaurant, so I am a bit lost here." I tell him.

"Let's order nine course meals then and I will educate you along the way." He says with a smile.

So we turn our date into an impromptu lesson on the Mediterranean cuisine and different wines. I particularly enjoyed Duck foie gras with apple, almond and amaretti, Risotto with oysters and champagne and Fillet of veal marinated in pepper on aubergine purée with veal reduction. By the time dinner is over, I am a bit drunk after tasting at least ten different types of wines.

"Do you know, Marvolo, you have a very pretty face." I inform him as he leads me to the floo with his arms around my waist.

"I am not pretty, I am handsome." He informs me with a mock scowl.

"If I say you are pretty then you are pretty, and you have very pretty eyes too." I insist.

He keeps me upright with difficulty as we floo home. "If you say so, but you are the pretty one, my consort, and you have such pretty emerald eyes." He picks me up bridal style and moves to his bedroom. I giggle at him.

"You are not so bad for a Dark lord." I tell him with an impish smile. I forget everything for a while when he lowers me on his bed and kisses me.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you to everyone that supports me by reviewing, favouriting and following this story!

_AN: A lot of readers requested Marvolo's POV. I have tried to include a little of his perspective in this chapter._

* * *

I woke up with my first ever hangover. I swear I am never going to drink again. That is, until I find a vial of hangover potion on side table and a note from Marvolo telling me to drink it. Thank Merlin for magic. Rita has put Marvolo and me on the front page of the Daily Prophet again. This time with news of the bill for the orphanage, but the article is less of a news report and more of gossip piece singing our praises; me, for my selfishness and Marvolo, for his love for me and for fighting for what I wanted. I want to gag reading this piece of rubbish.

"What happened pretty, do you not like your praises sung to the whole wide world." Marvolo teases me.

I blush, "I still insist you are pretty." I tell him stubbornly trying to cover my embarrassment. He laughs at me, bastard.

"So are you visiting the orphanage site today?" he sobers after seeing my scowl.

"Yes, and I need to find a contractor for renovation."

"Take Rudolphus and Rabastan with you." He orders as usual.

Remus arrives soon, after greeting him Marvolo leaves and I am left with my studies. Remus is adamant at teaching me everything and that includes Ancient Runes and Arithmency as well. Arithmency is okay, I was good at mathematics in muggle school, also it is often used in spell crafting so it is a good incentive to learn. Ancient runes, on the other hand, is my new worst subject. Runes are complex and very difficult to draw and memorise. Runes can be used as an alternative to wands, but due to their complexity, I think they are useless. Remus has been scolding me to change my attitude as runes can be very powerful when used properly. But why I should learn runes when I can do the same thing with my wand, I think petulantly. Remus leaves me to my lunch with two pages worth of runes to memorise before the week is over.

* * *

I call for the Lestrange brothers; we floo to The Three Broomsticks, from there we walk to the outskirts of the town. I need to learn apparition sometime soon, I think as I walk. The property has some pretty good wards, but I will still need to add to them to ensure the safety of the children. The grounds are vast, but the gardens had been ruined after not being looked after in a long time. The house looks adequate in size from the outside. It is a four story building with twenty bedrooms as the goblins informed me. It will need to be expanded as the war has left a lot of children orphaned. I also want to accommodate abused muggleborns.

I open front door of the house but am stopped before I can step inside.

"Let me have a look inside first my Lord." Rabastan says, sometimes I forget that he can talk at all.

"Have you been to the Potter Manor, my Lord?" Rudolphus asks while we wait for Rabastan to return.

"No, it is still in lockdown. I have not gotten the chance yet, and I am not in hurry as I am not going to be living there anyway." I only got access to my inheritance when I married Marvolo and I had been pretty busy since then.

"It is said to be one of the most beautiful wizarding homes my Lord. You may want to open it to host large gatherings. No offence to Lord Slytherin, but Slytherin Manor is a new house and it does not have the magic of an ancient house."

"Do the houses collect magic over time?" I ask him curiously.

"Yes my Lord, most of the ancient manors contain large amounts of magic which is used to protect the family. Each family member living in the house contributes some magic to it in their life time. That is what gives the house an aura, you may have noticed it at the Malfoy Manor." Now that I think about it, Malfoy Manor felt a bit standoffish, at the time I thought it may just be the guests that made me uncomfortable. The Black house also has a dark gloomy aura that used to give me goosebumps before the blood adoption.

"Should not there be an ancient Slytherin manor then?"

"Slytherin Lordship was lost when last female of Slytherin line had no spare heir to pass the Slytherin name to and the manor was passed onto that family, eventually it fell into hands of the Gaunts, who lost everything in just a few generations.

"Does that happen often? Loss of a Lordship I mean." Sirius has never told me all this, but then again he had been busy to ensure that I learnt enough magic to survive; maybe I should dig out those genealogy books that I had seen in the Black library once.

"It happens often enough, as a wizard can hold only one Lordship. You are Lord Potter and Black heir, but you cannot be Lord Black. You can pass that title onto your son. However, Slytherin and Potter Lordships will take precedence and if you do not have another son to pass the Black Lordship to, then it will be lost. Also it is rumoured that Potter Manor was Gryffindor manor at one time, but if it is true then the family has kept it a secret." Why did not Sirius tell me about all this? Then again he never cared for the Black name. But I don't want my godfather's name to be lost. Merlin, I need to give birth to three sons. Suddenly facing an insane Dark Lord seems like the easier path.

"It is safe to enter now my Lord." Rabastan is back.

"Found anything dangerous inside?" I ask looking at his dishevelled appearance.

"Couple of ghouls my Lord, easily taken care of." He informs me in his usual nonchalant manner. I swear the man can remain cool as cucumber in face of a dragon.

Everything inside is covered in layers of dust, but nothing seems to need much repair. The house also seems to contain a fair amount of magic as I can feel it welcoming me home. The ground floor will need remodelling but the upper floor bedrooms can be used as they are. But I want at least twenty more bedrooms. A quidditch pitch outside will be a great addition as well. Now I just need to find a contractor. Rudolphus asks me to contact Gringotts as they retain several contractors.

I let Rudolphus apparate me to the Diagon Alley and we make our way to the Gringotts. We are quickly ushered to a private room as a goblin rushes to fetch a contractor for me. I have never seen the goblins so polite. Being consort of the overlord of the wizarding world certainly has its perks.

Contractor Martin Clayworth is a professional man seems skilled enough. After seeing the model of the house which Rabastan conjured, he immediately set to draw expansion plans with my input. The ground floor will contain large kitchen and a fairly large dining hall. On first floor, three bedrooms will be combined into a nursery for infants. But the rest of the structure will be left untouched with the addition of two more floors on the top. The grounds will need extensive restoration work and the quidditch pitch is affordable. Overall it will need three weeks of time and 120,000 galleons of money to have a fully functional orphanage building.

* * *

By the time I return home, I am tired. As I still have some time before Marvolo returns home so I decide to write Fleur a letter. I write in detail what Bill and his family had done to me and urge her to rethink her opinion of Bill as I did not want to see her hurt. Fleur may seem bit shallow on surface but she is a fierce protector of people she cares about. In my fourth year, we became good friends so I hope she will heed my warnings. I send the letter with Dobby as I do not want my letter to be intercepted.

Marvolo is telling me about his life today. When I asked why he says that he knows about my life so it is only fair that he tells me about his.

"I was born in an orphanage, my mother died after giving birth to me and named me Tom after my father and Marvolo after her father. I was very intelligent and learnt to read very early. The children in orphanage were jealous of my intelligence and looks. I became target of bullies, the matron did not care. So I found a way to defend myself. Parselmagic is Slytherin family magic, it is easy to use and control even without a wand. As I began to defend myself, I was labelled as a freak."

"When Dumbledore arrived with my Hogwarts letter, I foolishly told him about parselmagic. He never trusted me after that. And no it was not because of any prejudice against Parseltongue, that prejudice was cultivated by Dumbledore. I think he was scared of the magic that he could not learn. After Dumbledore's reaction I did not want to tell anyone about my parselmagic, so I was outcast in the Slytherin house as everyone assumed I was a muggleborn. No one outside of Slytherin wanted to befriend a Slytherin outcast either."

"It was in fourth year, I learnt that Parseltongue was a Slytherin family trait. Slytherins changed attitude overnight and began worshipping me. In my sixth year, I found the Chamber of Secrets and its library. There I learnt how to make a horcrux. I had wanted to change the world, to remove prejudice against various magical races and against dark magic. I knew I will make many enemies, not having security of family and friends to defend me I created a horcrux as security net."

"After that it was one mistake after another and a downward spiral into insanity. Even in my madness, I could not let the desire to have my own family go; I wanted a strong child who will be able to defend himself against all my enemies and so I chose Bellatrix to bear me an heir. When I fell, she foolishly ran after the Longbottoms instead of protecting my child, she lost him in Azkaban."

"When I regained my sanity, having my own family was my top priority but I could not find a partner. I still wanted to have an heir of Black blood, but I would never again trust Bellatrix with the safety of my child. A lot of purebloods would do anything for me, but none of them were worthy of bearing my child. Then I saw your glamour drop in the Ministry and I knew you had black blood in your veins."

"You are powerful and someone who will not fear to stand up to me. I know you are fiercely protective of your loved ones and you will do everything in your power to ensure safety of your child. I also hoped you will be able to understand my desire to have a family. After our Ministry encounter, I was trying to come up with some way to get you on my side, when Dumbledore provided me with the opportunity on a silver platter."

"I know you were forced into this, but I hope you will be able to put it behind us. I promise to always protect and love our child. I cannot say yet if I will be able to love you, but I will always protect you and try to give you the happiest home, I can provide."

I am absolutely stunned; I never thought I will hear something like this from him. I don't know what to say, so I simply move into his arms and kiss him tenderly.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you to everyone that supports me by reviewing, favouriting and following this story!

* * *

Next day, I tell Remus everything Marvolo told me, I can honestly say I am panicking. Caring for Marvolo never factored into my plans. I was willing to have an amiable relationship with him and sex is great. But I never planned on it being more than that.

"I think you should give him a chance, cub." Remus tells me.

"Moony, this is Voldemort we are talking about, the person who killed my parents and he is the reason Sirius is dead. He knew I will be forced to sign the marriage contract but he still proposed it. How can I just forgive all that?" I cry.

"You don't have to forgive him cub and no one is asking you to. But I am asking you to put past behind and work for a better future. Your parents and Sirius will all want to happy rather than you avenging them at the cost of your own happiness. Think about it, cub." He leaves me to my thoughts.

I don't know what to do. Voldemort is the monster I have hated since I was eleven. He represented everything wrong in my life. He took my parents from me and sentenced me to ten years of prison with the Dursleys. He was the reason I did not have my godfather with me. I had to struggle to survive each year at Hogwarts because of him. I lost my chance to love and have a family I wanted because of him. How can I just forget everything and learn to care for him and may be love him someday.

If I think about it rationally, yes Voldemort took my parents from me. But he was insane at the time, I had done some research in the Black library and it is reasonable to assume that he was telling the truth about his mental state. Also the one to sentence me to a childhood in hell was Dumbledore, not Marvolo. I could have had a happy childhood with any light wizarding family, but no, Dumbledore needed his weapon pliable. Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He could have ensured that Sirius had a fair trial. But that would have meant that I was with my godfather and not with the Dursleys. So Dumbledore left him to rot in Azkaban.

Each year at Hogwarts it may have been Voldemort who threatened my life but it was Dumbledore who threw me to the wolves so to speak. Maybe it was all Dumbledore's way of testing me or maybe he wanted me to die one of those times, I don't know nor do I care to know. But the facts remain that Voldemort may have been trying to kill me but it was Dumbledore who made my life hell.

On my wedding day, I had vowed to myself that I won't associate Marvolo with Voldemort. Maybe I can do as Remus suggested and leave Voldemort in the past. Marvolo is my husband and he has been nothing but perfect husband since our marriage. Maybe I can work with him to build a better life after all both of us want the same thing, a family to love and cherish.

But what to do with my plans of revenge; I am not ready to give up my revenge even for Marvolo. He does not care about the Weasleys, Granger or Moody. He will only rejoice on downfall of Dumbledore. But he may have problem with my plans for Snape, the bastard is after all the best potions master available. Maybe if Marvolo sees my memories of the potions classes he will understand. I have to at least try; if I am going to work with Marvolo to build a proper relationship then honesty is the first step.

I ask Dobby to bring me a pensieve from the Potter vaults. I put memories from my first year to my planning with Remus after marriage in pensieve. I hope he takes it well, if not well it is not like I will be heartbroken or anything. Now I just have to wait for Marvolo to return home and get it over with.

* * *

I waited anxiously in my living room as Marvolo is getting refreshed in his bathroom. I am a bit scared; this is the Dark Lord who may not take kindly to my manipulations. He may not be able to harm me directly but he can still order his followers to hurt me. I am hoping that the fact he wants an heir from me will keep him from lashing out if he got angry.

"What happened? Why are you so anxious?" Marvolo asks me from the doorway.

I take a deep breath, "You know about my childhood, but you don't know about my life. You can forget everything Snape told you. So I decided to show you some of my memories." I say motioning towards the pensieve.

"Whatever is in those memories, I promise it will be okay." He kisses me softly and enters the pensieve.

Damn, I truly hate my Gryffindor side, always acting impulsively. Why do I have to show him my memories? I did not even talk to Remus before acting. Well it is not like he is going to kill me and I can take whatever else is coming. I pace back and forth, waiting for Marvolo to finish viewing my memories. Whatever his reaction may be, I am not going to give up on my revenge. I steel my resolve just as he steps out of the pensieve.

He is laughing uncontrollably as he drops down on the couch. Did I break him? I look at him worriedly. He is the Dark Lord he should not be so easy to break. I slowly place my hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

He captures my wrist in firm grip and tugs me into his lap. "You, pretty, are unique. Did anyone tell you that? Gryffindor boldness tempered with Slytherin cunning, ruthless towards your enemies and endlessly compassionate towards others. You, my consort, are perfect for me."

Now this I was not expecting. "So you are not going to stop me? Even Snape, I thought you valued him highly."

"No I am not, I am going to sit back and watch you destroy your enemies. I do not value Snape, I value his potions. Now that I am overlord of wizarding Britain, I can easily find another potions master. Did you know it was Snape who told me about the prophecy?"

"What?"

"O yes and he asked me to give your mother to him after I have killed both you and your father. He fancied himself in love with your mother. That is why he hates you so, you are the constant reminder that James Potter won the girl he wanted."

That bastard, death is too merciful for him; I am going to make him suffer. I will destroy him utterly until there is nothing left of him. He will beg for death before I am through with him. Is it not ironic that the bastard is going to be madly in love with me. I am going to make him beg for even tiniest of attention from me.

My mental rant is cut short when Marvolo kisses me passionately. "Do you know you look so sexy when you are plotting something evil?" he informs me.

"And you are irresistible all the time." I smile at him my impish smile and he laughs.

"If I give you some invaluable information in your revenge against the Weasleys, what will you give me as a reward?" he asks me mischievously.

First lesson of making a deal with a Slytherin, never make an open ended deal. So what is going to compare to my revenge against the Weasleys. What he values most is the power and darkest magic is the strongest magic he wants.

"An unlimited access to the Black family library." It contains some of the darkest spell only available to members of the Black family.

"Not what I had in mind but it will do." Marvolo says, "Five generations back, Elizabeth Weasley was engaged to Lucien Malfoy, before her bonding she eloped with a muggleborn. Her brother Bilius Weasley, then Weasley Lord, refused to take any action, Malfoys appealed to the Wizengamot and won, declaring Weasleys Blood Traitors. Blood Traitors means that they are outcasts in Wizarding community, no one will employ them, no decent witch will marry into that family and they lost Weasley Estate to the Malfoys."

"They will remain Blood Traitors until they give the next female Weasley to the Malfoys in marriage." The next female Weasley means Ginny.

"So Ginny has to marry Draco." I ask excited for her fate.

"Yes and No. The reason Weasleys have so many children is because they were trying to have a girl. When Ginerva Weasley was born, Weasleys got jobs and small dealings with Wizarding community because everyone is expecting them to marry her to Malfoy heir."

"But Weasleys are Dumbledore's pets and he was not to let that happen so after a year of your parents deaths, he signed a betrothal contract between you and Weasley girl as your magical guardian. No one would have objected to the Boy-Who-Lived getting the girl of her dreams after all. That plan went down the drain when I asked for you. But you can be sure that Dumbledore is trying to find someone influential enough to get away with marrying the girl."

"What would happen if she marries just any one." I ask curiously.

"Weasleys will be outcast from the Wizarding community completely. They and their descendents will no longer be welcome in Wizarding world."

"What will happen to her husband and his family?"

"Her husband will be outcast. If his family disowns him, they will not be effected." He says.

"What will happen to Charlie and the twins?" Weaslys will include all of them and I don't want anything happening to Charlie, who is innocent and the twins who are my brothers.

"Charlie being the second son is the Prewett heir, he will be not be affected if he disowns his family. The twins on the other hand will need to become Protectorates of an Ancient and Noble house, they will then be allowed to form a new branch of the Weasley family which will be exempt from their ancestors and their family's actions."

This is the perfect plan. It will destroy whole Weasley family in one swoop. Now I just need to figure out a way for Ginny to get pregnant so that she is forced to marry the father of her child and thus sealing the fate of her entire family.

"Thank You." I kiss Marvolo enthusiastically, "For that I will give you a reward. Be in Auror offices tomorrow at ten to take down Mad-eye Moody." Moody is the one who single handily put a lot of Marvolo's Death Eaters in Azkaban so no doubt, Marvolo will enjoy his downfall as much as I.


End file.
